Konoha's Shrine Maiden
by Analyn Rockwand
Summary: On the night of Naruto's 6th birthday, the mobs got to him. His life turns upside down. Fem!Naruto, ShrineMaiden!Naruto. Reviews are welcome! ((DISCONTINUED - ADOPTED BY PinkiePieParty122894))
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**_Chapter 1 - Prologue_**

* * *

A 6 year old Naruto walked slowly down the streets of his home village. Home he thought, As if it's ever felt that way. Even with his eyes cast downwards at the rocks he kicked along, he could feel the glares of the villagers around him. For as long as he could remember, he was always hated, thrown out of stores, treated to hostile glares and muttered curses. There were few places he could find edible food in the village, and fewer he could other necessities. The clothing he wore, what little he could piece together between outright refusal or inflated prices, was worn and frayed and hopelessly bright orange.

Glancing up at the nearest store he found his eyes drawn to a rack of masks. One drew his attention, it was white with red markings, like the dramatic heroes from kabuki plays. He always loved the fire festival, every year the streets would fill with vendors and music, great stages would be erected and actors would perform the epic stories of Konoha's most famous shinobi. In truth Naruto learned more of Konoha's history by sneaking off to watch those plays than he ever felt he would from a book.

His musings were cut short as the store owner noticed him. The man rose from his seat behind the counter and emerged to greet a potential customer, however, upon seeing who it was, he instead gave a familiar glare and made to shoo Naruto away. When the boy did not immediately flee the owner scowled, resisting the urge to shout insults. Noticing potential customers avoiding the boy he decided perhaps bribery might rid himself of the pest. Grabbing the mask that held Naruto's attention, the owner tossed it towards him, "Go on, get out of here, you're bothering the customers!" he shouted, Naruto broke from his stupor and snatched the mask up, bolting down the street as if the owner might change his mind, and call him a thief.

Only upon reaching the bench at the end of the road did Naruto stop to take a better look at the mask, it was indeed painted to match Kabuki style face paint, with lines of red accenting a pale white face. The bottom of the mask tapered into a long, narrowed nose, while the top had two triangular ears. All in all it reminded Naruto of a fox, and seemed to still hold him in an alluring trance. Turning it over he quickly attached it to his face, noting how it did nothing to stifle his vision. As he got used to the fixture he noticed several other children playing at a nearby park, and on impulse he made to join them. Nearly halfway there, however, he was stopped as a glass bottle broke before him.

A man, drunken by the look of how he walked, stumbled out to block his way. Muttered curses about foxes flowed from the man in slurred speech as he staggered threateningly towards Naruto. The street immediately lost all hints of life, the noise of the marketplace died as villagers all turned to watch. Seeing that nobody would come to his aid, Naruto fled away from the man, darting around thrown objects to the best of his ability. The crowd rose in front of him, unyielding to his desperate escape attempts, seeking to intimidate the mask-laden boy into facing the drunken assailant. Undeterred Naruto ran on, dodging and ducking around legs and carts, around corners and up steps until the cold glares of spectators gave way to surprised gasps, angry shouts. Fear clouding his instincts Naruto darted into the closest alley, when a sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to fall to the ground.

It took a moment for Naruto to come to his senses, and when he did, he found himself surrounded by a large group of villagers. "Well, well. Looks like the demon can't run anymore."

The villager who said that was on the larger side, with a quite majestic beard, Naruto noticed, and was holding a butcher's knife.

"Wha- What do you want from me?" Naruto asked, his face fearful now that he realized he had nowhere to run to. "I want you dead!" Came the answer in the form of a yell from a pink haired lady. "You killed my husband!" "My Son!" "My brother" More exclamations naming people Naruto supposedly killed filled the alleyway, and Naruto, fearing for his life, tried to scuttle away from the advancing mob.

"No.. I didn't! I didn't do it! I swear!" He yelled, tears spilling from his eyes, but the villagers where unsympathetic, and soon they where kicking his curled, crying form.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the man holding the knife walked towards him, and raised his weapon high. "Time to to take you out of our misery!" He yelled, and the blade descended.

* * *

" **Naruto.** "

His eyes snapping open, Naruto got up from the wet ground and looked around. He was in a sewer. "Who... Who's there?"

" **Your only hope for survival.** " The voice answered, and the memories of the recent attack surged to the front of his mind, causing tears to flow once again. "Why... Why do they hate me? Why do they call me demon? WHY?!" He cried, not noticing he suddenly was in front of a large cage. " **They call you such names, because that is what you are, to them. To me, you are my child. My daughter.** " Naruto looked upwards, and saw, to his horror, what appeared to be a massive fox with nine tails. The fox looked at him with eyes filled with rage, sadness and despair, but also hope, love, and an almost unbearable warmth. "Da-Daughter?" he asked, confusion filling him. "But I'm a boy!" He yelled, trying to make the fox understand. " **Not anymore.** " The Kyuubi answered. At that moment a feeling of dread descended upon Naruto, and he looked downwards at himself, and discovered he was naked, had a fox like tail, ears, and that a very important part was missing from between his legs. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She shrieked in a feminine voice. " **Your body was too damaged. I had to work with what was available to me. The result, was you turning into a kitsune. As to why you turned into a girl, I do not know.** " The newly-created-girl curled and hugged herself in fear. "W...What now?" She asked, tears spilling from her Golden eyes. " **Now, You wake up, And tell the hokage what I say.** "

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1 - Future

_**I don't own Naruto, though I do have a complete set of the manga.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Future Unknown**_

* * *

Waking up in the hospital was nothing new to Naruto. Waking up in the hospital as a kitsune girl? Naruto was understandably distraught. "You finally woke up." came the relieved voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, and Naruto's grandfather figure. "I was so worried," He continued, "When one of my ANBU burst into my office with a small girl covered in blood, I had no idea it was you. What happened?" He asked, looking at Naruto with tired eyes.

" **Tell him the truth.** " The voice of the Kyuubi came from the back of her mind, and Naruto had to fight the instinct to flinch.

"I... I was walking down the main street when a mask in one of the shops. I looked at it for a second when the man in the shop grabbed it and threw it to me, yelling at me to take it and go away. I ran away and the villagers started running after me, and the beat me." Naruto had to stop at that point, her emotions overwhelming her. Sarutobi waited patiently for her to calm down, his face barely hiding the anger he felt at that point.

"One of the cut me with a knife, and I woke up in a sewer. The Kyuubi" Sarutobi's eyes widened at that. "Told me he had to repair my body, and that he doesn't know why I turned into a... A girl." Naruto concluded, stumbling over the last part, still in shock from the situation.

"Well" Sarutobi started, a thoughtful frown on his face. "You've been changed, and you look to much like a fox now, so I won't be able to let you go to the academy without putting you in danger... You'll have to learn how to hide your appearance if you want to be a ninja-" "I don't want to be a ninja." Naruto interrupted, an angry frown on her face. "What? Why not" The Hokage asked – after all, just yesterday, the then-boy Naruto exclaimed how he was going to be the best ninja ever. "To be a ninja is to protect the villagers. Why should I protect them?" Naruto asked, causing the aging leader to look at her with sad eyes. "What would you do then, if you don't want to be a ninja?" Naruto gazed at her hands, silent. " **If you want, Naruto, I may have an idea.** " Said Kyuubi, causing Naruto to perk up in interest, and Sarutobi to look at her in confusion. " **There are many around the world, who worship me as if I were a deity. You could open a shrine here in Konoha, and work there as it's caretaker.** " He said, and Naruto grinned. She liked that idea. Having heard many stories about shrine maidens, or "Miko", as they are more commonly known, from her grandfather figure, she knew that these maidens were as strong, and sometimes stronger, than most ninja.

Looking at her grandfather figure with determination in her eyes, Naruto answered. "I want to build a shrine in one if the forests around the village. I want to be a miko." she said, and Sarutobi gained a gleam in his eyes. "Yes... I can see the advantages of such a position. You'll have protection from the villagers, as shrine maidens are holy figures, and I know for a fact there are some ninja in the village who still worship the Kyuubi." He said, and got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Neko." He called, and a purple haired ANBU operative wearing the cat mask landed in a kneeling position next to the hokage. "Call Tenzo." He said. "I have a mission for him."

* * *

"You called me, Hokage-Sama?" Tenzo was a rather lean individual, with brown hair, and a soothing voice. Naruto wondered why her jiji called him. "I have need for your talents," Sarutobi started. "Natsuki here" Naruto's eyes widened – That name was something her jiji came up with on the spot, and yet she rather liked it. "have been recently assaulted by the villagers, the result of which is her current situation. After a long talk with her, I have decided she would best perform as a shrine maiden. Your mission, Tenzo, is to go with her to one of the forests around the village, preferably away from any training field, and help her construct a shrine she can work in. it must be big enough for her to live in comfortably, and have a kitsune motif. Use your Mokuton to construct it. Make sure it is as close as possible to a traditional shrine. This is a C ranked mission, however you can not decline."

Tenzo looked at the aging hokage in what Natsuki believed to be shock – She couldn't see his face to properly gauge his reaction – and nodded. "Very well Hokage-Sama. When can Natsuki leave the hospital?" He asked, looking at Natsuki as he did. The Hokage looked thoughtful and answered. "I'll say she can go now." He said, smiling at Natsuki's joyful expression as he did. "Very well. Natsuki, I will wait in the hallway for you to change from the hospital gown." Tenzo said and exited the room together with Sarutobi.

Natsuki looked at herself for a second before blushing at the realization that she would have to see herself naked again. " **Bwahaha! Are you really that embarrassed? Do you even know WHY you're embarrassed?** " Natsuki looked up for a second before shrugging and changing into the shorts and shirt that the hokage left her.

* * *

"I'm here, Tenzo-San" Natsuki said, looking at the ANBU operative expectantly. "OK then. Follow me and we'll go to the north forest. It's a bright place, and is pretty far from any training field." He said, before walking away, with Natsuki scrambling to follow him.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha, Natsuki couldn't help but notice the large amount of people staring at her, but instead of with hate and anger, they were watching her with fearful eyes, curiosity, and she was almost convinced a few looked at her with awe. Passing next to a weapon's store, Natsuki's eyes were drawn to a weapon in the window; It was a large pole, ending in a sharp looking blade " **A Naginata, the traditional weapon used by Shrine maidens.** " Kyuubi answered her unvoiced question. " _Then I should probably learn how to use one._ " She thought, determination filling her eyes.

Before long, the two arrived at the edge of a forest and Natsuki looked around in surprise. She could hear so many animals inside, she didn't know Konoha's forests were filled with so much life. "Come on. Let's find a clearing I can build a shrine for you." Tenzo said and continued into the forest, Natsuki hot at his heels. "Here." She heard, and looked to the direction Tenzo was pointing. A large clearing was there, with a small river flowing through it. The trees grew around it almost like a protective fence, and the grass was filled with flowers. "It's perfect." She breathed, eyes wide with wonder. Tenzo nodded and stepped forward, flashing through handsigns too fast for Natsuki to follow. " _ **Doton: Heimen no Jutsu! (Earth release: Flat Surface!)**_ " with a rumble, a large portion of the ground in front of them was raised, forming a flat shelf around two meters above ground level. Before Natsuki could comment, Tenzo Started his second technique. " _ **Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu! (Wood release: four pillar house!)**_ " Natsuki gaped as right in front of her, trees grew out of the ground and shaping themselves to Tenzo's will, forming a large traditional house, perfect for a shrine. Tenzo looked at her and smiled, though she could see his breath was labored – He was using large portions of chakra – and raised his hands again. "Last one." He said, smiling. " _ **Mokuton: Chuseki Geto no Justu! (Wood release: Pillar Gate!)**_ " Once again, trees grew and formed themselves to Tenzo's will, this time forming a traditional shrine gate, and Tenzo collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "It's been a while since the last time I had to use so many jutsu one after the other." He grinned to himself. "Guess I gotta train myself. I got rusty."

Natsuki looked at him in wonder, before rushing to help him to his feet. "That was amazing Tenzo-San! You built it in moments!" She yelled, smiling happily at the man. Looking at him for a second, and being satisfied that he could stand unaided, Natsuki ran to the shrine and her new home, her orange tail wagging happily in her excitement. "Well. I made sure to make a bed in there too." Tezo said, smiling to himself at the sight of the energetic girl. "So you can go sleep there now if you like." He said. "I will! Thank you so much!" Natsuki yelled to him as she entered the house, remembering to take off her shoes before stepping in.

* * *

The next day, Natsuki woke up to the sound of knocking. Taking a second to remember she was inher new house, she jumped up from the bed and ran to the door, seeing Sarutobi there. "Jiji!" She yelled, happy to see the man. "Good morning Natsuki-Chan! Can I come in?" "Oh, Right! Sure you can!" She moved aside, letting the elderly hokage enter, and saw him putting a bag on the table. "In here are some clothes I took the liberty to buy for you." he said, watching Natsuki's face turn joyful.

Taking the bag in her hands, Natsuki peered into it and saw what was unmistakably a number of kimonos, haoris, and straw zori - the traditional robes worn by shrine maidens. Squealing in happiness, (in the back of her mind she had the feeling of _wrong_ at the action.) she grabbed the clothes and put them on her bed. She then turned to the hokage and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much for the gift, Hokage-Jiji!" she said, before hugging the man, who chuckled good naturedly. "You're welcome, Natsuki-Chan, You're welcome." He said.

That afternoon, Natsuki, now wearing the traditional robes of a miku, walked towards the weapons store she saw the previous with a smile on her face. Entering the door she was greeted with a "Welcome to Higurashi's Konoha's leading smithy!" from a bubbly, panda haired girl, who couldn't be more than a year older than her. "I'm Tenten! I'm filling in for Uncle!" The girl said, smiling happily. "Um" Natsuki started, suddenly nervous. "Can I see your Naginatas?" She asked, shuffling on her feet, her ears twitching nervously. Tenten looked up at Natsuki and had to struggle in order to refrain from lunging at the kitsune with an exclamation of 'Kawaii'. "Yes, follow me." She said, and walked to the polearm section. "We have a large selection of naginatas, just choose the one you feel the most comfortable wielding." She said and walked back to the counter.

Natsuki looked at the many naginatas, unable to choose which to take, when Kyuubi's voice came from the back of her head. " **Take the second one from the left** " He said. The naginata the Kyuubi pointed was an unusual one. With a long shaft made from white oak, a small metal spike on the butt end of the weapon and a 45 centimeter long blade with a circular hole on the back, it was almost impractical(2). Natsuki had no idea how to use it, but she knew she had years to learn.

* * *

The next 7 year have passed quickly, and Natsuki had grown used to the life of a shrine maiden. Doing chores around the shrine, keeping it clean, the plants cut precisely, and the foxes fed, was a hard, but rewarding work. Over time, the shrine became more active, with shinobi and merchants alike coming to pray to the kyuubi, who Natsuki had taken to calling "Otou-Sama", and children coming to play with the wildlife what frequented the place, Natsuki had been actively working as the caretaker of the shrine for almost 6 years.

Now standing at an even 5 feet, with early blooming C cup breasts, Orange hair, ears, a 2 feet long tail, and wearing the traditional Shrine maiden robes, Natsuki had grown into a beautiful, well mannered, charming girl(1). Always smiling, and walking around her shrine with a spring in her step, Natsuki was happy with her current life style.

Walking to the small room she had turned into a dojo, Natsuki Grabbed her naginata and started going through the various kata she had learned over the years. Moving quickly, with an almost unnatural grace, She fought against an imaginary enemy – This time, it was a samurai, wielding a nodachi. As she flowed around the room, immersing herself in her deadly dance, she almost missed the faint ring in the back of her mind, created by the barrier she had erected around the shrine, signaling the arrival of someone with harmful intentions. Moving her arm to hold her naginata more comfrtably Natsuki stepped out of the dojo and into the open grounds, she saw a silver haired shinobi, likely a chuunin, with a large scroll around his back and holding a fuuma shuriken and advancing towards her with an almost maniacal smile on his face. "There you are, demon slut!" He said, causing Natsuki to narrow her eyes in irritation. "I may be deserting this godforsaken place, but atleast I can do it one last favor. KILLING YOU!" He screamed, launching the shuriken at her.

For a moment, he believed he had her, when the shuriken stopped, the naginata in it's middle hole, keeping it spinning. "I am sorry to tell you, shinobi-san, but the uttering of cuss words, death threats, rape, and murder attempts, are completely forbidden upon this holy ground. As you had just committed three of these offenses, I must remove you from the shrine grounds." Natsuki said, the happy smile on her face frigid, causing shivers down the shinobi's spine. Surging forward, Natsuki swept her naginata around, throwing the shuriken still spinning around it flying towards a tree in the edge of the clearing and distracting the shinobi, She slammed the side of her naginata's blade at his face, knocking him out and into the waiting arms of the two ANBU operatives that appeared at that moment. "I'm sorry for being unable to stop the traitor from stepping onto your shrine, miko-sama." the Boar masked operative said, bowing his head a bit in respect for the girl. "We shall take him to jail now. Thank you for your assistance." came from the Cat masked operative, a woman that for the life of her, Natsuki swore she knew from somewhere.

"It is quite alright, Shinobi-san. All I did was defend my shrine, just as you would defend your village." She said, smiling at the ANBU, and turning around. She had no doubt that the hokage would come to talk to her later that day.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And so ends the first chapter of my newest fanfic. Natsuki's a shrine maiden, Kyuubi's a father, and Mizuki's a dead man.**_

 _ **1: A link to a drawing of Natsuki is on my profile page.**_

 _ **2: A ling to a drawing of Natsuki's Naginata is on my profile page as well.**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Memories

_**A/N**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto, or any other stuff I may have referenced in this fic.**_

 _ **There won't be any pairing until much later, if any, so I must apologize to anyone who wanted a pairing. Natsuki is only 13 here, why would you think she'll get into a romantic relationship at such an age?**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **This chapter is basically a massive flashback covering the important events of the timeskip from last chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Memories of the past.**_

* * *

While waiting for the hokage to come, Natsuki started cleaned the shrine. Passing next to the door to her house, she smiled in remembrance of the day she first met the man who would later become her most trusted companion.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _about a month has passed since Natsuki moved to the shrine, and became it's maiden. She was still struggling with the duties of a miko, moving from one place to the other, a straw sweeper in her hands, all Natsuki did at the time was clean the place. At the moment, she was taking a break and drinking some of the tea the hokage's secretary taught her how to make, when a knock came from her door. Looking at the door in confusion, it took Natsuki a few seconds to realize that yes, someone was at the door. Getting up from the table, she called loudly "Just I minute!" Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of what could only be a young chuunin, no older than 20 years old. "Um, hello, are you Natsuki?" the man asked, and Natsuki answered, looking at his face, and the rather vicious looking scar that ran across his nose. "Yes, I am. May I ask who came all the way to my shrine?" The man bowed slightly to her, and as he raised from the bow, he answered with a small smile. "I am Umino Iruka, and I have come here after I have heard from a few ANBU about a shrine dedicated to the Kyuubi." Eyes sparkling at the implications, Natsuki moved from the door way, allowing the young chuunin entry to her house. "And seeing that my family had always worshiped him, I felt it would be only right for me to do the same."_

 _Natsuki, who had moved to the kitchen in order to make some more tea, said with an amazed voice "I knew that there were people who worshiped father, but this is the first time I met one." she said, knowing that calling the large fox her father would garner a reaction from the chuunin, and a small amused huff from the bijuu._

" _Father?!" Iruka yelped, looking at the girl in surprise, before bowing to her "I-I didn't know! Please forgive me f-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as at that moment Natsuki lost control over herself, and she collapsed from her peals of laughter. "I, haha, never thought you would react that way!" She exclaimed, still grinning widely. "I know you worship dad, but I would prefer if you behaved as if I were a normal Shrine maiden." She said "I don't like being worshiped. I may be related to him, but I am a different person, not my father." Smiling at him kindly, Natsuki stretched her hand. "Wanna be friends?" She asked._

 _Looking at her in surprise, Iruka couldn't help but smile himself as he agreed. "Sure."_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK-END**_

* * *

Smiling to herself, Natsuki continued on, reaching a large stone covered in seals that was in the middle of the shrine. " **You remember that, don't you?** " Kyuubi asked, grinning at his daughter. "Yeah. To think the village had such talented men still. Ero-Sennin really made that work, huh?" Above the rock, a large chakra construct appeared, looking like the Kyuubi.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Half a year after Natsuki first met Iruka, the hokage came to visit, an old, white haired man standing next to him. "Good morning, Natsuki."_

" _Ah, Hokage-Jiji. Good morning to you as well." She answered, bowing a bit. "May I ask who this man with you is?" The man looked smug for a second, before he jumped backwards, looking as if he would start dancing. "I -" He raised his left leg, and started a kabuki dance. "Am the great sage, who sits upon the peak of mount Myoboku! Master of toads, idol of men, writer of epic sagas, the great super pervert JIRAIYA!" He yelled, grinning widely. Natsuki blinked at him, looking as if she was struck by lightning. "What?" She asked, her voice weak. Sarutobi face palmed in embarrassment. "That is Jiraiya. He is one of my students, and incidentally, our village's greatest seal master." He said, looking a bit put out at his student's behavior. "So, why did you bring him here?" Natsuki asked, with a rather adorable face of confusion. "I am here to offer my services" Jiraiya said. "Since this is a shrine, people would expect something physical they can pray to. My idea, is to create a large sealing array, that connects the real world with your mind-scape, allowing the Kyuubi to appear here is if he were freed." Looking at Jiraiya with an amazed expression, Natsuki jumped about, her tail wagging excitedly. "Really? You can really do that?"_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK-END**_

* * *

"Heh. It took him three weeks to complete." Natsuki said, glancing at the rock as she cleaned the area around it. "But in the end he fulfilled his promise."

Walking towards the gate at the entrance of the shrine, she looked at the sign with a small smile. Checking it to be clean, she nodded to herself and continued on, leaving the sign reading 'THE KURAMA SHRINE' behind her.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

" _Neh, Otou-Sama?" Started the 8 year old Natsuki. " **Hm? Yes, what is it, Natsuki-Kit?** " "Can you tell me more about your family?" She asked, eager to hear more stories about the past. For a while, the Kyuubi stayed silent, causing Natsuki to think she might have offended him somehow, when he started talking. _

" _ **Once, eons ago, there was a god roaming this world. Taking the form of a ten tailed rabbit, with a flower on its back, the god shaped the world to it's will. It would wake up, roam the world, and fall asleep in the form of a large tree. This cycle would repeat itself for countless millennia. The peace, however would not last. Humans, new to this world, unknowing of the greater beings around them, warred. They spilled each other's blood, destroying the world around them as they did.**_

 _ **Seeking to stop that destruction, one woman would do the unthinkable; She are the fruit that grew from the god-tree. Filled with godlike power, the woman united the humans, but at a cost. The god have been awakened, and it was angry. Filled with fury at the heretic act against it, it raged across the land. The god was on a rampage to reach the woman.** " Natsuki was wide eyed and trembling with excitement, staring at her father figure with anticipation, her tail wagging behind her. " **The woman, aware of the danger to her people, met the god midway. She sacrificed herself, losing her life to protect her world. But the god was unsatisfied. It continued on, intending to wipe humans from the world. But the woman's legacy stood strong, ready to protect those precious to her. Her son, gifted with the eyes of the god that killed his mother, met the god in a battle of wills. Bending nature to their will, the battle changed the world itself. Knowing he could not win, the man used all of his power in one great attack, splitting the god to nine parts. From the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku, to the nine tailed fox, Kurama.** " The Kyuubi grinned, knowing he had shocked his daughter. " **For the next ten years, peace reigned across the land once more. But the man, knowing his time was nearing it's end, used the last of his power to seal the dead body of the god to the moon, tasking the nine children he had created with the protection of the world in his absence. Ever since then, nine great creatures roamed the land, protecting, and destroying, all to keep the peace that their father created.** "_

 _Natsuki sat there, her mouth gaping open, at the tale. She knew that her father had just told her about his most precious memory – The memory of his family. "Kurama..." She mumbled, before grinning at her otou-sama. "That's it! From now on, this is the Kurama shrine, Dedicated to my father, and his memories of the past!"_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK-END**_

* * *

putting the straw sweeper next to the door to her house, Natsuki entered her home and walked straight to her bedroom, where she looked at a picture on her bedside, showing a group of people, with her standing in the middle. Opening the box next to the picture, she looked at the items inside, smiling at the first one, a small shiny black stone.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _It was October tenth, and Natsuki was turning nine. She looked at the group of people standing around her. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Umino Iruka, ANBU operative cat, and the Ichirakus. They were all there, helping her set up the shrine for the festival. "It is the Kyuubi festival." Said Iruka, smiling. "It only fits that people visit the shrine dedicated to him, no?" Natsuki nodded, still shocked by the thought of actually celebrating her birthday. "Don't worry, Natsuki-Chan!" Said Ayame, Teuchi's daughter and the girl who introduced ramen to the kitsune girl. "Every thing will be fine! We're here for you!" She exclaimed, smiling at the shy shrine maiden._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" it was after the festival, and all the visitors left for home, leaving only Natsuki and her precious people in the shrine, sitting around a cake. "Alright Natsuki, time for your presents." Neko said, pulling out a small box and handing it to the girl. Opening the box, Natsuki found a small Black stone. "It's an Onyx" Neko continued. "It can be used to protect you from bad things." Iruka was next, handing Natsuki a large book. "It's a journal" He said. "Use it to keep memories, neh?" Smiling at that, Natsuki hugged Iruka. The Ichirakus gave Natsuki an all-you-can-eat coupon, the hokage gave her a calligraphy set, and Jiraiya gave her a book about seals used to protect one's home. Standing together infront of a shadow clone of Jiraiya holding a camera, they pushed Natsuki to the front of the group. "SMILE!"_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK-END**_

* * *

Pulling out another item, Natsuki's smile vanished, replaced by a sad frown. It was a small red and white fan.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _It happened less then a week after Natsuki's ninth birthday._

 _The hokage came running to the shrine, a worried look on his face. "NATSUKI!" He yelled, for what Natsuki was sure the first time in her life. "I need your help" he said, sounding urgent. "The Uchiha clan has been massacred, and I need a place the survivors can live in for a while." Her eyes widening, Natsuki ushered the hokage inside, closing the door behind him. "There are 19 survivors, most of them children. They can't stay in their clan compound. Not now, not with all the blood. Please, Natsuki, tell me you can let them stay in the shrine. Offer them comfort. Please."_

 _Natsuki could do nothing but nod, she had never seen the hokage so distraught. "Y-Yes, they can stay." She said, dreading the long days and nights awaiting her, knowing she would have to help the children with nightmares and such._

 _The next day, a group of children, led by three teenagers and one adult, all of them black haired, arrived at the shrine. Standing at the gate, Natsuki bowed lightly. "Welcome to the Kurama shrine." She said, smiling a bit at the kids' faces of awe. "I am Natsuki, Kyuubi's daughter, and the caretaker of this shrine. I have been asked by the hokage to offer you shelter for the coming days." The first to answer her was an adult woman. "Thank you." the woman said, barely hiding the sadness she felt. Natsuki smiled slightly before moving aside to signal them the can enter the shrine. The last to enter was a boy her age, his eyes dead to the world, with no emotion in them. "He completely shut himself away from the world... Poor boy." She thought, pity in her eyes._

 _It was the next day that Natsuki decided enough was enough. Sitting next to the brooding kid on one of her breaks from work around the shrine, Natsuki was about to open her mouth when the kid talked, his voice void of all emotion. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking at her. Natsuki stayed quiet for a few moments before answering. "I know how you feel." She said, resulting in a disbelieving glance from the black haired kid. "I never knew my mother. She died when I was born. I was forced to watch those I considered family killed infront of me, just because of their race. Now, the only one I have left is otou-sama." The kid looked at her with empty eyes, though she could now see his emotions flicker around in them. He was opening up, even if the smallest bit. "It's only me and Otou-sama left, and he can't talk to me all the time. He's in a different dimension, healing from a fight." She smiled sadly. "But even then, I keep going forward, doing my best to have a happy life. Because I know that's all my mother, and my family, want from me." Putting a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, Natsuki smiled once more. "And I know that's all your family would want from you as well. Remember what happened, but rise above it, and live a good life." Getting up from the stairs, she grabbed the straw sweeper and walked away, looking back at him once more. "Besides, You still have some family left."_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK-END**_

* * *

Putting the items back in the box and closing it, Natsuki walked towards the gate of the shrine, seeing the hokage there. "Natsuki." He said, his face grave. "We need to talk."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And that's the second chapter! Please review, your input helps!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Training at dad's place?

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own any anime or video game I might have referenced in this chapter. (Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicles, Half Life, and probably others I didn't notice.)**_

 _ **Chapter 3 – Demon or Goddess? Training at dad's place!**_

 _ **Living room, Natsuki's house, Kurama Shrine**_

* * *

Natsuki and Hiruzen sat face to face, Hiruzen with a grim face, Natsuki with a bored one. "Seeing as you stopped Mizuki from escaping with the forbidden scroll, you are to be rewarded." He started, getting an eye roll from Natsuki. "However, the fact you showed your ability in combat made it impossible for me to hide your power. The shinobi of the village are going to demand you help in it's protection, while the civilians will demand that you be executed, now that they know who you are." Natsuki's face changed from bored to irritated. "Unless we have a real, genuine reason for you staying away from the shinobi force, you'll be forced to help, since death is not an option." Natsuki's eyes narrowed, her tail stiff, and her ears twitching in anger. "Reason? Who do they think they are, to demand something like that from me...?" She asked, her eyes cold. Before Hiruzen could answer, however, Kyuubi interrupted. " **There is a reason.** " He said, appearing between the two, his red youki swirling around him. " **As my daughter, Natsuki is the heiress of the Kitsune demon clan. As a shrine maiden, she is the caretaker of the spiritual portion of the elemental nations. All we need to do is for her to actively fulfill these roles.** " Looking at the kyuubi in surprise, Hiruzen could only nod. " **As such, I will open a gateway to the nether realm here on this shrine, in order for Natsuki to complete her training.** "

Hiruzen looked at Kyuubi for a few minutes before nodding. "Yes, that is acceptable." He said, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _Hokage's Tower, Meeting Room, Konohagakure._**

* * *

Hiruzen stood in front if the village council and listened to their complaints of allowing the "Demon girl" to live, a smug glint in his eyes. "Normally, I would have simply told you that killing Natsuki is out of the question and left the room." He started, to the surprise of the Shinobi council and the glee of the Civilian council. "However, This time, even that is unnecessary." He smiled, and the Shinobi in the room relaxed - They liked the kitsune girl. "You see, Natsuki is the shrine maiden of the Kurama shrine, which puts her outside of this village's jurisdiction. More than that, she is the Heiress of the kitsune clan, meaning that killing her will result in an army of kitsune, lead by Kyuubi, her father, coming to the village." At that, the civilians' faces paled considerably. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

Looking around the room, Hiruzen took a breath, and continued to his announcement. "Now, Seeing as Natsuki reached a certain age, the Kyuubi decided to take her with him to the demon realm in order to prepare her for her future as the kitsune clan leader. Because of that, the shrine will be unmanned. Natsuki came to me and asked me to hire a group of kunoichi to look after her shrine while she's away." Turning to Hiashi and Inoichi, Hiruzen smiled. "Hyuuga-dono, Yamanaka-dono. If I remember correctly, you two have daughters who are somewhat close to Natsuki's age. Would it be alright to ask you to get them to keep the shrine safe?"

* * *

Standing in the middle of a large room, Natsuki looked around her at the people she'd come to call friends. Hiruzen, Iruka, Neko-ANBU, Jiraiya, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Standing in one of the room's corners, away from the rest, were Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi and their daughters, Hinata, Hanabi, and Ino. The two fathers were busy congratulating their daughters for being chosen for such a task in an attemt to calm them down.

Nodding at the girls, Natsuki smiled, her ears twitching in such a way that the girls had to struggle from lunging at her screaming 'kawaii' as they did. "Keep my shrine safe while I'm gone, would you?"

 _ **(Play Music [Tsubasa Chronicles OST 1 - "Song of storm and fire"] )**_

Closing her eyes, Natsuki allowed her father to send his Youki through her and into the floor, forming a large circle. It had a large, twelve point star in the middle made out of three squares, with the moon in a smaller circle to the north-west, and the sun to the south-east. The circle glowed a menacing red, before changing to a calming gold. The golden energy flowed upwards, hiding Natsuki from view completely. When it receded, Natsuki was nowhere to be found.

* * *

In a large clearing, covered in red grass, the deep purple colored sky suddenly stretched downwards, flowing like a liquid and dispersing it self once it touched the ground, revealing Natsuki kneeling on one leg. She looked up and saw infront of her what looked to be a man in his late thirties. He had a fit body, not unlike that of one Maito Gai, Dark red, almost black hair swept backwards, with a beard resembling that of Asuma Sarutobi. From his head protruded two dark gray horns, curling forward like a bull's, and from just above his butt grew a thick gray tail, ending in three spikes. He wore black pants, held in place with a spiked belt, and a brown vest. On his hip was a sheathed western styled broad sword. He stood there, crossing his arms and glaring at the young kitsune. Unsheathing his blade, the demon attacked, barely giving Natsuki any time to summon her Naginata to defend herself. Frantically dodging, defending with the shaft of her weapon, or parrying with the blade, Natsuki started backpedaling, her eyes wide with fear of the large demon. His strength was ridiculous, leaving her arms stinging whenever she blocked a strike, and his ferocity was frightening. Jumping above the demon, she attempted to strike him from above, only to end up flat on her back, the tip of the demon's sword to her throat. "You have skill. You have speed. You have quick reflexes. You have a larger reach, and better footwork. If so, why can't you defeat me?" The demon asked, his eyes hard. "The answer is simple. There's nothing but fear reflected in your spirit. When you dodge, it's ' _I'm afraid of getting cut'_. When you attack, ' _I'm afraid of cutting someone'_. Even when you try to protect someone; ' _I'm afraid of letting them die'_."  
He closed his eyes, a frown forming on his face. "Yes, your spirit only speaks to me of absurd fear. That's not it. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born from that. If you dodge, ' _I won't let them cut me'_. If you protect someone, ' _I won't let them die'_. If you attack," His eyes opened, glowing red. " It's ' _Kill'_." Raising his sword skyward, he prepared for the final blow. "Can you see it...  
... the resolve to cut you reflected in my sword?"

And she could see. His sword was vibrating, practically screaming for her blood. And it chilled her to the bone. As the sword came down, Natsuki closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable. " _No._ " Eyes snapping open, Natsuki jumped away at the last second, dodging the killing blow, receiving only a small cut on her shoulder. " _I can't die._ " She surged forward, her naginata flashing, and launched a wave of golden youki at the demon. " _I Refuse to die._ " When the demon dodged the attack, she appeared behind him, Naginata covered in the golden glow of her youki. "I WILL NOT DIE!" She roared, striking down, aiming at the neck of the demon.

...Only to be stopped by his finger inches from his throat.

 _ **(End Music)**_

"GOOD!" He yelled, a smile forming. "You do have resolve after all! I was starting to worry!" Lowering her naginata with his finger, the demon sheathed his blade and looked at Natsuki with a satisfied smirk. "I am Erai Hidou." He said, nodding to her. "Your father told me that I am to teach you how to fight." Natsuki blinked a few times, before uttering one word. "Huh?" And with that intelligent question, she fell to the ground, her legs unable to support her weight, and her knees shaking. Walking to her, Hidou placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, princess." He said, drawing her attention to him. "When I'm done, nothing'll stand in your way. You'll never feel as helpless as you felt now. I promise you that."

Natsuki looked at the demon with confused eyes. "My.. Father?" She asked, before her face hardened, and she turned her attention inwards into her inner world were the kyuubi lay in wait. " _FATHER! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!_ " The fox snorted and answered. " _ **Why do you think?**_ " He asked, voice dripping in sarcasm. " _ **The lesson wouldn't have been nearly as effective had you known about it.**_ " And that was that – Natsuki couldn't find any fault in that reasoning, since she knew it to be true.

Looking at her new teacher, Natsuki grumbled a bit. "What will you teach me, then?" She asked, struggling to hide her excited grin.

* * *

 _ **(THREE DAYS LATER)**_

* * *

Natsuki looked at Hidou in surprise. "T.. THAT'S the demon capital?!" She asked, looking at the massive city at least four times the size of Konoha. "It's massive."

Grinning at his new student, Hidou nodded. "Yes, it is. And think that it was your father who started building it." Pointing at the highest tower in the city "And that." He grunted in irritation "Is the Pandemonium. The government building of Makai, filled with old farts who can't do anything without the bijuu telling them to, and still believe they have power." Walking towards the city, Hidou signaled her to follow him. "Know, that the moment we enter the capital, you must never show any weakness. You are Kyuubi's daughter, the princess of Makai. The moment you show weakness is the moment the other demons attack you, believing you unfit to be Kyuubi's heiress. "

Nodding gravely, Natsuki forced her face to show the minimum amount of emotion, and eased her body into a more regal stance, allowing her natural fox-like grace to flow through her every movement. Glancing around, she saw a variety of different creatures, from Tanukis, to dragons, to spiders, to some kind of bipedal, one eyed creature with a third arm growing from it's stomach.

"A vortigaunt" was her answer when she glanced at Hidou in question.

* * *

 _ **(Play [Tsubasa Chronicle OST 1 - "Ship of Fools"] )**_

* * *

As they continued towards the tower, Natsuki started feeling a sense of foreboding. Walking down the street, she saw it was empty, devoid of life, when before it was full and active, with many creatures going about their business. Glancing around, she could swear she saw something moving in the shadows. "We're almost there." Hidou said, before jumping backwards and drawing his sword. "Show yourselves!" He yelled, and from the shadows appeared a group of human-like creatures, with large claws, horns, and glowing red eyes, draped in dark cloaks, and completely surrounding the two. Natsuki, though surprised, reacted fast enough and summoned her naginata just in time to block a strike from what she believed to be the leader of the assaulting party. Looking in his eyes, she saw nothing but pure and utter loathing – Whoever they were, it appears they hated Kitsune with every fiber of their being. Twirling around the creature's second strike, she kicked it in the back of it's knees, toppling it down to the ground, allowing her to place a sealing tag that paralyzed it. Leaving the creature on the ground, she leaped on a creature that was about to strike Hidou from behind, driving the blade of her naginata deep into it's skull. Hidou then jumped above her, kneeing another creature in the face and beheading it with one strike.

Pointing her left hand at two creatures that were unlucky enough to be too far away for Natsuki to attack physically, she launched a ball of white hot flames. " _ **KITSUNE-BI!**_ " The two creatures fell to the ground, convulsing in pain as they burned to death. Before long, the only ones alive were Natsuki, Hidou, and the creature Natsuki paralized.

* * *

 _ **(End Music)**_

* * *

Hidou walked towards the creature and placed his sword to it's throat. "Who sent you?" He asked, voice filled with killing intent. No Answer. "Why are you attacking us?" Once again, no answer. This pattern continued for two more minutes, before Hidou lost patience and cut the creature's head off.

Natsuki looked at Hidou in surprise. "Wha - You lost patience way too fast!" She yelled, her golden eyes glowing as she glared at the demon. "He wouldn't have said anything. That Gaibuun had a binding oath preventing him from saying anything." Hidou said, looking Natsuki in the eyes. "Come on, Princess. We need to get to the tower."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Well, That's the third chapter for the fic. Sorry for not uploading faster, it's just that this irrtating thing called Real life started knocking on my door.**_

 _ **The next update will take some time, seeing as I finally found a job (again) and will start working soon.**_

 _ **'Till the next time, this is Anna, signing off~**_


End file.
